Redundant systems are often used to maintain important data. Such systems usually involve a primary device that receives data to be stored and one or more secondary devices that are used to maintain mirror copies of the data. However, one problem with such systems is that the primary device is the only device that receives the data from external devices which can limit the capabilities of the system.